Forever and Always
by GSRLOVES
Summary: When Sara gets a surprise diagnoses, how will she and Grissom deal?
1. Finding Out and Telling The Team

**New story that I had the idea for. dont hate mee.  
Enjoy:**

"Hey Gil?"  
"Yeah Honey?"  
"Promise me, no matter what, you'll stay with me?"/  
"Sara Grissom, of course I will. I love you no matter what this shows up to be."  
Sara sighed and they walked into the hospital. She got her blood taken, MRI's done and everything to detect what was wrong with her.  
"Alright Mrs. Grissom, we'll send you your results."  
The time passed quickly. Sara was home, not working due to her illness that was unknown. When Grissom would come home in the morning, he would find her asleep in the oddest places.  
"Sara," he said softly as he shook her delicate body to awaken her.  
"Yes?"  
"You got something from the hospital."  
"Oh god.."  
Sara stood and took the envelope from her husband. She read through the first page, which was a summary of the results and her diagnoses.  
"Gil..."  
She fell into his hold bawling.  
"Sara."  
"Gil.."  
She couldn't stop. This was something she never thought would happen to her. She would work for as long as she could. When the time came, Grissom called everyone into the breakroom.  
"Everyone settle down."  
"Grissom, what's this all about?"  
"Just wait Catherine."  
Sara walked in from the locker room and sighed.  
"I guess I'm ready Gil."  
"Alright. Everyone, Sara has something to tell you."  
"So, as you all know, I haven't been in for a few weeks because I've been sick. I've been staying with Grissom because I haven't been able to stay anywhere alone without feeling even worse. He's been taking care of me. So, back on track, last week I went to the hospital and had a couple tests done. And we got the results yesterday," her voice cracked and tears swelled to her eyes.  
Grissom wrapped his arm around her as she finished.  
"It turns out, I have breast cancer."

**dont hate me. leave a review**


	2. Fears and Tears

**I hope you like this. its a lot of fun to write  
Enjoy:**

The tears flowed from Sara's eyes as Nick, the only person who's been nicer than Grissom since she came to Vegas, hugged her. Nick was like a brother to her.  
"Sara, I think you got a little something wrong there."  
"Right," she said wiping her eyes,"the part about staying with you. That was a lie. I live with Grissom…"  
There were gasps all around the room.  
"And we're married."  
"When do you start treatment Sar," Catherine asked placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"This weekend."  
Catherine hugged Sara.  
"We all wish you well."  
"I'm gonna be working for as long as I can. But my health is gonna deteriorate a little before its gonna get better. And when it's better again I'll be back. I'll be in every day though. I dont know what I'd do without you guys."  
"Alright guys, assignments."  
Grissom handed out assignments and everyone was on their way.  
"Sara, can you hang back for a minute?"  
"Sure. I'll catch up with you Nick."  
"Alright."  
Sara and Grissom walked to his office. He closed the door behind him and hugged her.  
"I'm proud of you, honey."  
"Can we make this quick? I need to get to the crime scene with Nick."  
"Call me if you don't feel good, alright?"  
"Alright."  
"I'll pick you up. You guys are gonna have Brass with you."  
"Alright Gil."  
"Get to your scene."  
Sara kissed Grissom and was on her way with Nick. Half way through shift, Grissom got a call from Sara.  
"Hey Sar."  
"It's not Sara, it's Nick."  
"Where's Sara?"  
"Sitting on the bumper of an ambulance."  
"What? Why?"  
"We had a triple?"  
"Yeah why?"  
"Well, when we showed up, Sara was working in a room with one of the DB's and the daughter that was MIA popped out of the closest. Nearly stabbed Sara."  
"Is she alright?"  
"She's got a small cut on her arm. She wants you to come get her."  
"Alright. I'll be there soon."  
"See ya."  
They hung up and Grissom rushed to the house where Sara and Nick were working. He flashed his badge and had someone direct him in the way of Sara. When he got to her she jumped up, letting go of the oxygen mask, and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"Oh my god, Gil.."  
She felt a few tears seep from her eyes as Grissom hugged her back.  
"Please take me back with you."  
"That's why I'm here. Nick called me on your cell and told me what happened."  
Brass walked up to them as Sara sat back down and started using the oxygen mask again.  
"You alright Sara?"  
"Yeah Brass."  
Brass hugged Sara while she sat and looked at Grissom.  
"Congradulations."  
"For?"  
"Growing the balls to go after her."  
Grissom half smiled and chuckled.  
"I'm gonna bring her back to the lab."  
"Take good care of her."  
"I'll try."  
Sara handed the paramedic the mask and grabbed Grissoms hand, she leaned on him as they walked to the car. It was a twenty minute ride to the lab, in that time Sara fell asleep. He didn't want to wake her, so he carried her into the lab and laid her on his couch. Slowly closing his door to let her be alone, he shoved his papers under his arm and listened to what Catherine was talking about with her case.  
"Can you be a little quieter by my lab please?"  
"Why?"  
"Sara's sleeping."  
"Oh, sorry."  
Catherine took her magic glass marker and wrote on his door.  
Do NOT knock, in break room  
"There, now no one will wake Sara up."  
"Thanks Catherine."

**Yay! its longer than the first chapter! I like this story! Leave a review?**


	3. Passed Away

**YAY new chapter! yay! The parts with the cancer is gonna be coming up soon.  
Enjoy:**

"Gil?"  
Sara got no reply. She turned on the light in the office and found that she was alone. She took out her phone, it had been an hour since Grissom had brought her to the lab. She walked out of Grissom's office and into the breakroom. She didn't notice Grissom sitting at the table as she grabbed a soda from the fridge.  
"Hey sweetie.  
Sara jumped and almost choked on her drink.  
"You alright?"  
"You scared me is all," she said yawning.  
"You're adorable when you're tired."  
Sara laughed and sat the chair across from Grissom.  
"You almost ready to leave Gil?"  
"Honey, we have four hours left of shift."  
Sara moaned annoyed and yawned again.  
"Go lay back down."  
"No no. I need Doc Robbins to look at my arm."  
"Want me to walk you there?"  
"Might as well."  
Grissom stood and quickly dropped his papers in his office before walking Sara to the morgue.  
"Hello Gil. Sara. What can I do for you two?"  
"I was stabbed at my scene today. The bitch dragged the knife down the back of my arm."  
"Lemme see."  
Sara sat on the stool the doctor had kicked to her. She held out her arm and allowed him to look at it.  
"No wonder. Did they tell you you need stitches?"  
"Maybe?"  
"Did they," Grissom asked sternly.  
"Yes..."  
"Why wouldn't you get them?"  
"Because I didn't feel that I needed them."  
"I'll stitch you up real quick and you can get back to work."  
"Alright."  
Sara sat through the pain and waited for her arm to be stitched.  
"There ya go Sara."  
"Thanks Doc."  
Sara stood to leave and almost fell.  
"Whoa. You alright," Grissom asked as he caught her arm and held onto her.  
"Yeah, my legs just went weak for a minute. I'll be fine."  
Grissom grabbed her hand and kissed it.  
"What is going on between you two?"  
"You didn't tell him?"  
"No, I forgot."  
Sara chuckled.  
"Grissom and I are married."  
"Oh. Congradulations."  
"I also am breast cancer positive."  
Tears swelled into her eyes again, just thinking about the cancer hurt her emotionally.  
"I'm sorry to hear that Sara."  
Doc Robbins hugged Sara as she dried her eyes.  
"You'll make it through this Sara."  
"Thanks Doc."  
"I'll let you two get back to work."  
"Alright Doc. Have a good night."  
Sara and Grissom left the morgue and went back to the break room.  
"You know what tomorrow is Sara?"  
"Friday?"  
"Yes, what else?"  
"I dunno."  
"Starts with a V."  
"I dunno. Can you just tell me?"  
"It's Valentine's Day Sara."  
"Excuse me," said an unfamiliar voice.  
The voice matched a young woman who was no older and 28. She had long blonde hair that was wavy in a few places with sky blue and green eyes. She was a little shorter than Sara.  
"Yes," Grissom said taking off his glasses.  
"I'm Conrads daughter Morgan. I was wondering where I could find my father."  
"I'll take you to his office."  
"You sure Sara?"  
"I'll be fine Grissom."  
"Alright."  
"Does he know?"  
"No, and he doesn't need to."  
"Alright, Morgan follow me."  
Sara stood and lead Morgan down the halls for a while.  
"What were you two talking about?"  
"You won't tell your dad?"  
"Promise."  
"Grissom's my supervisor and we're married.."  
"Oh wow."  
"Remember, no telling your dad."  
They talked for a while longer until they reached Ecklies door.  
"Mo, Sidle."  
"Conrad."  
"Morgan, could I talk to my CSI for a moment?"  
"Of course Dad."  
Morgan left the office and allowed Sara and her father to talk.  
"Word's been going around that you've gotten married and have a terminal illness."  
"It could be terminal. I start treatment soon."  
"Well, who tied the knot with you?"  
"None of your business."  
"Sidle. Is there something I should know?"  
"Sara Sidle, you have a package."  
"I should go see what that is."  
Sara rushed from the office and back to the front desk.  
"Whatcha got for me Judy?"  
"Just a package from California."  
Sara signed for the package and took it into the break room.  
"Is that the package?"  
"Yeah, its from someone in California. It could be from my brother, mother, or grandma."  
Sara took her knife and slowly opened it.  
"There's a note."  
Sara took the paper and opened it before starting to read it.  
"Dear Sara, I know it's been awhile since we talked, but I have some bad news. I wish I had told you sooner but I've developed breast cancer and I'm soon to be passing away. I'm sorry, blame me if you get this too. I pray everyday you won't. I love you Sara. I'm sorry. I sent you something that the hospital let me go get from the storage unit your brother has to save all of our old things. Please, stay strong and enjoy. Love, Mom."  
"How long ago?"  
"Three weeks. I'm gonna call the hospital."  
Sara pulled out her phone, not even caring what was in the box.  
"Hello… Yes I was wondering if I could get patient records?... It's on my mother… Laura Sidle… She did?... No no, I'll be fine… Thank you… No, my brother will take care of her… Thank you, you too."  
Sara hung up and started to look through the box.  
"Sara, are you alright?"  
"My mom passed away. The letter was sent out two weeks ago. She died the day after it was sent."  
"I'm so sorry Sara."  
"She and I were getting closer every time we talked. I'll miss her but I'm not gonna go out there."  
"And I won't make you. So, tomorrow we have off."  
"And then I have chemo the next day."  
"Sara, are you alright?"  
"I dunno."  
"Why don't you go lay back down in my office…"  
"No, I don't need to."  
"Sara, please?"  
"Fine. Could you take this to the car please?"  
"Of course. Go lay down."  
"Alright."  
Sara kissed Grissoms cheek and went back into his office, falling asleep quickly. Grissom took the box to his car and was done with it. It would only be a few more hours until shift ended.

**leave a review please?**


	4. Valentines Day

**YAY NEW CHAPTER  
Enjoy:**

By the time shift ended, Sara and gone home early with Grissom.  
"Mmm, Gil?"  
"Yes Sara?"  
"Where are we?"  
"At home honey. I brought you home early, you were burning up in my office."  
Sara moaned and turned over in their bed, facing Grissom now.  
"Happy Valentines Day Sara."  
Grissom leaned over and kissed Sara,  
"Happy Valentines Day Gil."  
Sara moved closer to her husband and rested her head on his chest, right over his heart. She sighed happily and counted the beats.  
"Sara?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you think we'll ever have kids?"  
"I dunno. Do you want kids?"  
"Yeah, who doesn't?"  
"Me…"  
"Why not?"  
"What if its a girl? What if she gets breast cancer like her mother? What if she dies?"  
"You know what?"  
"What?"  
"That's a chance I'm willing to take. And if we can't conceive, we can always adopt."  
"I am too."  
"So, you willing to go out tonight?"  
"Sure. What time is it?"  
"Like, noon. Why?"  
"Just wondering."  
Sara rolled over and laid on top of Grissom.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Wanting to make love with you."  
"Oh."  
Sara lightly bit Grissoms nose.  
"This is how you're trying to make love to me?"  
Sara smiled started kissing Grissom. He went along with what she was doing and kissed her back. They undressed each other slowly and finally made sweet, passionate love.  
Hours passed after their sweet time together in bed and Sara and Grissom were out for dinner.  
"How ya feeling honey?"  
"I'm fine Gil."  
"Now, you say that so often that I think you should prove to me that you are truly fine."  
"Like what?"  
"Try your best."  
Sara leaned over and kissed Grissom gently. He kissed her back lightly, not wanting anything to happen in public. When their lips separated, Sara rested against Grissom and sighed.  
"I believe you but yet I don't."  
"Gil, please baby. I'm telling you for once I really am just fine. All it is is some nervousness. I mean I go in for chemo tomorrow."  
"I know Sara, and that's why tonight its all about us."  
"Gil?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Are you hiding something from me?"  
"What no," Grissom exclaimed, his nervous tone apparent in his voice.  
"Gilbert."  
Grissom sighed.  
"Gil, please tell me what you're hiding."  
"Sara, I have a convention to go to next month.."  
"You aren't going right? You aren't gonna leave me here alone right?"  
"Sara, they already told the students I would be there."  
"Gil!"  
Tears swelled into Sara's eyes as Grissom wrapped her tight in his arm.  
"I'm so sorry Sara."  
"You can't leave me," Sara cried as the tears flowed.  
"I know, and I don't want to. But Sara, I can't call them now and tell them I can't be there."  
"Yes you can! Tell them you're wife is ill, she has cancer!"  
"Sara."  
"Gil please."  
"Sara, you're coming with me. It's gonna be after your first month of treatment."  
"You couldn't have said that when you first said that you had a convention!"  
"I was gonna, but you interrupted me."  
"Great, I probably look like a mess now."  
Sara wiped her eyes and sighed, laying into Grissom.  
"Sara, are you alright?"  
"Yeah, just tired now."  
Sara rested against Grissom's chest and sighed.  
"Food will be here any minute Sara."  
"I know, I know. I'm just gonna rest."  
Sara closed her eyes and fell into a light sleep. Grissom rested his head on hers and waited for their food to come out. When it finally came no more than twenty minutes later, Sara was awoken by the scent of the food.  
"Mm, how long was I out," she yawned.  
"No more than a good twenty minutes."  
"Alright."  
Sara stole one of Grissoms fries and chucked.  
"You sneak."  
Sara stuck her tongue out at him. He chuckled and kissed her head. They ate and talked for a while while waiting for dessert.  
"Tonight's been amazing Sara."  
"Its because of you Gil."  
Sara lightly kissed Grissom and sighed happily.  
"We should get home."  
"Alright, we can bring that home."  
"Great idea Gil."  
Grissom called for the waiter and told him to make their slice of red velvet cake to go. When they arrived home again Sara changed into something comfortable and laid with Grissom on the couch, watching a movie. Half way through, Sara fell asleep. Not wanting her to fall off the couch, Grissom picked her up and moved her to their bed. He turned the movie off and went back to the bedroom. He found Sara ready to be cuddled. He climbed into bed and pulled her close, kissing her cheek before falling into a deep sleep, not prepared for what would come the next day.

**did you like it? if you did leave a review!**


	5. Chemo and Hospital Stays

**Hello, it has been a while with this story. Welp, this took me a while to write. Sorry about that.  
Enjoy:**

Sara woke up before Grissom, worried sick to her stomach. She woke Grissom up while she was throwing up in the bathroom. He rushed to her side and held her hair.  
"You alright honey?"  
"Yeah, just really worried about today."  
"Don't be. I'll be there waiting for you when you're done."  
"I know, I'm worried about the hair loss Gil."  
"Sara, no matter what you look like you are beautiful."

Grissom cupped Sara's face in his hands and kissed her.  
"Now let's get ready," he said as their lips pulled away from each other.  
"Alright."  
Sara and Grissom got dressed and were out the door. When they arrived at the hospital, the doctors allowed Grissom to stay with Sara through the three hour treatment.  
"How you feeling Sara?"  
"Alright so far. I'm really tired though."  
A nurse had beem going around and stopped by Sara to make sure she was doing alright.  
"Hi Mrs. Grissom. How you doing? I know this is your first treatment.  
"I'm doing alright, I've been feeling kinda sick the last few days."  
"I'm gonna bring that up with the doctor. We may end up doing a little blood transfusion so that you can gain white blood cells back."  
"Alright."

Grissom held Sara's hand tightly as they watched the nurse walked away to find the doctor.  
"Gil.."  
"Its alright, I'll be here through everything."  
Grissom kissed Sara's head lightly. When the doctor came back he took some of Sara's blood and had it rushed. It was less than an hour later when the doctor came back.  
"Alright Mrs. Grissom. I've got some bad news."  
"What is it?"  
"Your white blood cell count is low. We're gonna wanna keep you for a few days, just for a little bit of a transfusion and another day of chemo."

"Alright."

Sara got transfered to the cancer sector of the hospital and was started on a while blood cell transfusion.

"Sara, I gotta go to work soon. Catherine has off tonight so I'll call her and have her here with you."

"Thank's Gil."

Grissom kissed Sara and smiled.

"Are you hungry?"

"Kinda. Why?"

"I was thinking I could go get us some dinner before I leave for work."

"Alright. What did you have in mind?"

"Chineese."

"Sounds good to me."

Sara smiled and kissed Grissom as he left. It took him twenty minutes to return and when he did, Sara had found out how to work the TV.

"Mythbusters, Sara, really?"  
"There's nothing on at this time."  
"Mhm."  
"Come on, you have an hour before you gotta go."

Grissom pulled the tray out and placed Sara's food on it.

"Thank you baby."  
"Anything for my beautiful wife who means the world to me."  
"Aw come here you."

Sara wrapped her arms around Grissom and kissed him softly.

"I love you Gil."  
"I love you too Sara."

They sat with each other watching Mythbusters and eating Chineese food. After not too long Grissom parted, leaving Sara alone for a good hour before Catherine showed up.

"How you doing Sara?"  
"I'm alright."  
"Really?"

"I feel a little sick, but I'll make it."  
"Alright, well, you wanna hear something crazy?"  
"Oh god, will I regret it?"  
"I dunno."  
"Alright go."  
"So, this afternoon the girls from the lab went out with the newbie that showed up today since you really won't be in the field and she's Ecklie's daughter. She thought of a few awesome things."  
"Oh really, what did she think of?"  
"Well, all the girls agreed that if we could talk you into shaving your head and donating it to some kind of foundation like Locks of Love then we all would shave almost half of our heads and part our hair from where we shaved it."  
"Oh Catherine. Yes, if we all go on the same day."  
"Deal."  
"Now what were this new girls ideas?"  
"Well, Avon does the Walk for Breast Cancer in October which is a month away…"  
"Wait, what day is it!?"  
"September 12, why?"  
"Oh, my, god.. My birthday's in four days."  
"Hey! You'll be out by tomorrow night right?"  
"Hopefully. They wanna finish another day of chemo first and then make sure my white blood cells are up again."  
"Well then I have an idea now."  
"Shoot it at me."  
"Well, maybe we could get this done on your birthday. A group thing on your birthday and so when we go into work that night we can all walk in together."  
"That's awesome! I love it."  
"So, you'll shave your hair?"  
"Why not, I'll lose it sooner or later so why not make it sooner and have all of my friends donate their hair too."  
"Great, I'll let everyone know. So, what do you wanna do?"

**Leave a review please, I want to know what you guys think.**


End file.
